


Untitled drabble for inell

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: rendezvous, scarf, and smoldering</i>. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble for inell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 19 April 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: rendezvous, scarf, and smoldering_. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.

There was a brazier of some sweet-smelling wood smoldering at the rendezvous point; it intoxicated Hermione as she slowly climbed up the hill and wondered with which potions the wood had been treated. She did not have time to wonder long. As soon as she had achieved the summit, she was giggling stupidly, her nipples were hard, and her knickers, wet.

"All right then, gentlemen," Hermione laughed more than said, "what are you planning?"

"Just a little something," George said huskily, suddenly standing behind her and undoing the zip of her dress, "to release some of that tension you've been carrying around."

"Oh," Hermione moaned, as Fred's hands skirted up her thighs toward the lace edges of her knickers. "Oh, who said I'd been tense!"

She always exclaimed when George nibbled on her earlobe.

The boys replied with actions rather than words, neatly removing her clothing, laying her out into the fragrant grass of the hill, and running their hands with maddening lightness over her excited skin.

"Please . . . touch me harder," Hermione begged, breathing in the delicious smoke, which seemed to roll thickly out of the brazier and hug the ground.

"Oh no, Miss Granger," Fred replied, his voice full of erotic promise.

"We want this to last," George said, though his voice seemed disembodied.

 _Can't be_ , Hermione thought. _He's touching me._ They're _touching me. I feel it_.

And she did: she felt Fred and George's hands everywhere, all at once, rolling lightly and teasingly over her body—but there were so many hands.

"This . . . oh, this is some sort of . . . some product . . . new . . . yes! Do that again!" Hermione cried, as the soft, inexorable touching dipped inside of her body to widen her.

"I think she likes it, Fred."

"Looks that way, George."

The pushing in and over sensation grew thicker, more intense, and Hermione snaked a hand toward her cunt to encourage whoever was thrusting into her keep doing it, but she found her arm being pulled away from her body and up over her head, pressed into the ground and secured by nothing that felt like fingers.

"Oh, it's . . . it's the smoke—thisisanewproduct!"

"You're a quick one, Miss Granger," Fred's floating voice replied.

"Ge—orge?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, as if from deep under the ground.

"I . . . I need—"

Whatever Hermione had intended to say was forced out of her as a gasp, and the smoky ministrations delving inside of her began to thrust—as if with deliberate intent—over her clit.

All Hermione could do was to piston her hips up in hopes of achieving more friction, and then, blessedly, real warm hands and teeth and tongues began working over her flesh.

"Yes!" she cried, coming in a wave of incense- and Weasley-driven ecstasy.

When she came down to earth, it was to find herself being cradled in Fred and George's arms.

"You're both too brilliant to be allowed near a cauldron," she whispered, not meaning one word of it.

"And you," Fred and George said, sounding pleased and smug and wanting, "are the best product-tester we've ever had."

"Take me again," Hermione ordered.

"With—"

"—pleasure."


End file.
